


Suave

by broqentoys (HugsNotDrugs)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, smexy lmao, the big gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/broqentoys
Summary: alt title: the big gay





	Suave

Starfire was born into a rich family close to the monarchy, but their wealth was quickly drained by a strain of illness throughout *insert kingdom name here* that affected everyone small and large in the family. What haunted Starfire's ailing parents were the deaths of their youngest, the twins, in which one took their own life after the other's slow and painful death. With the light of their lives gone, Starfire's parents found it even harder to fight their own bouts of illness and were too frail to support their remaining family. Starfire, until then having lived a lavish life where everything came to him at the flick of a claw, was faced with the responsibility of keeping his torn family afloat. 

The royal palace was his absolute last resort. Despite having all the qualities of sophistication, respect, kindness and leadership, all criteria and more of someone fit to work closest to royalty, Starfire despised the royal family for being so detached from their dragons. They’d hardly said a thing about the sickness that had spread throughout the kingdom, yet they themselves were perfectly healthy and content. Why were royalty not affected by the illness? Why weren't they affected by anything? Why were they so above everyone else?

After a while of looking for a job without success (he had no qualifications), it became apparent that his remaining siblings and parents would need help soon, so using his family's affiliation to the throne, he asked the court for help. After hearing his predicament, the royal family decided to take him in as one of their dancers. Starfire was outraged. A dancer? His whole life was leading up to something great and being a dancer was not it. Nevertheless, he took the job to send money back to his family so they could be treated. 

At first, Starfire was not very good at dancing. He was hesitant to wear the strange and elaborate dance clothes and had a terrible case of stage fright when it came time to perform, even though he was in the back. Over time, however, and with the help of the kind dance leader who took him in for extra practice and listened to his problems, Starfire learned to thrive and become one with dance. 

Once he learned to harness the art, he could move his body like no other, fluid in his movements and each one conveying a story. He slowly made his way up the rankings, eventually taking over as the lead dancer after the kindly dragon stepped down for unsaid reasons. Though many wondered if Starfire had something to do with their original leader's resignation, they could not doubt that he was a great leader and a distinguished dancer. Starfire embraced his role as entertainer, but in his heart he still harbored a grudge to the king and queen.

\-----------------------------------  
The dancer watched the eyes of the crown prince glimmer above him, a small smile drawing at his lips as Prince Yaeger watched him dance with a rampant blush crawling up his cheeks. How cute. Starfire put all his emotion into one precise hip motion and the prince's crown slipped from his head. The boy scrambled to put it back on and Starfire hid a grin behind a conveniently timed spin. The prince had the misfortune to see him perform nearly weekly and his flustered face was completely adorable. Starfire secretly enjoyed the teenager's suffering, having to be composed at performances as sensual as his, and perhaps that was the reason for his infatuation, but sometimes he wished the crown wasn't there, that maybe, they'd be not so far apart from each other and he could kiss his cheek.

The boy approached him after the performance with an imploring look in his eyes: "Please, sir, won't you teach me how to dance?" Starfire was startled for a moment before recomposing himself. "I'm sorry, your Highness. I don't think I'm at the liberty to teach you dance." Yaeger was haughty, then, lifting his chin and letting the light glint off of his crown: "'Course you can! I'm the crown prince of *insert kingdom name here* and that means whatever I say, you have to do!" Starfire bit back an ill-mannered retort, but replied as coolly as he could: "If you ask your parents, your Highness, and they grant me the permission to teach you and take time out of my scheduled practices, I would do so." The prince smiled that adorable smile that spanned his entire face and skipped off merrily to bother his parents.


End file.
